Feel
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Menyembunyikan perasaan memang bukanlah hal yang mudah dan itu juga berlaku bagi sang Shinogekai. Apakah ia masih bisa menggunakan poker face andalannya saat Navigator Mugiwara no Kaizoku mengetahui keadaanya? / another LawNami fanfiction / oneshot


"_Urusai!"_

"Zoro! Kau harus segera membayar hutangmu, _baka!_"

Teriakan seorang gadis dan gumaman _'urusai'_ dari seorang pemuda siang itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi penghuni _Sunny Go_. Mereka yang sudah paham benar apa yang sedang terjadi hanya cuek tanpa sedikitpun memikirkannya. Tentu saja mereka sudah hapal yang sedang berdebat itu siapa 'kan? Sepertinya, hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

"_Mugiwara-ya,_ bisakah kau menyuruh dia diam," ujar Law dengan nada datar pada Kapten Kapal yang saat ini bersamanya di dek berumput _Sunny Go_ saat telinganya kembali mendengar suara sang _navigator_ yang berteriak tak jelas di ruangan yang biasanya dipakai Zoro untuk tidur. Suaranya terdengar melengking memenuhi seluruh penjuru kapal.

Terdengar berlebihan kah? Tapi memang itulah kenyatannya.

"Shishishi, biarkan saja mereka, _Tora-o_, shishishi."

Dan Law hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat pemuda di sampingnya yang malah nyengir seolah tak peduli akan kerusuhan yang terjadi di kapalnya.

_Hah, setiap hari selalu seperti ini…_ batin Law. Bisa ia bayangkan, kalau ia bersama mereka seminggu, pasti ia akan beralih profesi dari dokter bedah menjadi dokter THT.

* * *

**One Piece © Eichiro Oda**

**Feel © Mari-chan**_**  
**_

* * *

"Uh, _baka_ Zoro," kembali, gerutuan sejenis mengalun dari bibir tipis gadis dua puluh tahun saat ia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari teriakannya pada pemuda berambut hijau itu—yang ia dapatkan malah Zoro yang dengan sangat gampang kembali terlelap ke alam mimpi, seolah teriakannya tadi adalah nyanyian nina bobo.

"_Yosh,_ hutangmu bertambah, Tuan Pendekar," ucap Nami seraya mengeluarkan seringai menyebalkannya dan kembali mencatat entah apa itu dalam buku catatannya, ia menyenderkan tubuh rampingnya pada pagar kebun jeruknya yang berada di atas kapal _Sunny Go_.

"Dasar Lintah Darat."

Nami tertohok saat mendengar ucapan itu, kepala oranyenya pun refleks menoleh, dan mendapati penumpang baru yang bergelar _Shichibukai_ tengah menatapanya dengan pandangan datar.

Iapun dengan segera menutup buku catatan hutangnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati pemuda berkulit coklat itu tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya.

Sekilas, sang gadis cantik bersurai oranye panjang melirik singkat pemuda berkaos biru gelap yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, dan sang gadis kembali mendengus seraya mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan kebun jeruk kesayangannya.

"Dasar, manusia tanpa ekspresi, bisa tidak sih, sekali saja, ia tidak memperlihatkan wajah menyebalkan seperti itu," Nami terus-terusan menggerutu sambil terus menuruni tangga menuju dek berumput, ia bahkan tidak menyadari, pemuda yang masih tenang berdiri di belakangnya tengah menyeringai memperhatikan dirinya.

.

.

.

Law menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya pada pagar taman jeruk milik Nami, ia memperhatikan sekilas pohon-pohon jeruk kesayangan gadis cerewet itu sebelum kemudian tersenyum—sangat tipis—saat mengingat apa-apa saja yang sudah ia alami di kapal berkepala matahari ini. Terutama kenangan dengan gadis galak itu.

Ia sangat mengingat saat ia sengaja menukar jiwa gadis itu dengan Luffy dan berakhir dengan pingsannya sang gadis dan kecupan singkat yang ia daratkan di bibir tipis gadis itu saat dia belum sadar dari pingsannya—anggap ia gila, silahkan.

Ia juga masih ingat, bagaimana topi bulunya yang robek menjadi kembali seperti semula karena bantuan gadis itu. Gadis pecinta jeruk itu memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung padanya, tapi, ia tahu dan ia yakin, gadis itulah yang menjahitkan topi kesayangannya. Dan anehnya, ia senang mengetahui kalau gadis itulah yang membantunya. Bukan orang lain.

Ah~ aneh. Sejak kapan ia jadi melankolis hanya karena seorang gadis yang baru-baru ini dekat dengannya. Bukan dekat dalam arti sebenarnya sih.

"_Kuso…_" rutuk Law saat ia menyelesaikan lamunannya. Seharusnya ia tidak memiliki perasaan ini, itulah kenapa, ia menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap gadis itu.

Itulah sebabnya ia selalu terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli pada gadis itu, walau sebenarnya ia—

—_Kuso_!

.

.

.

"Nami-_swaaan_… camilan sore spesial untukmu~"

Nami yang saat ini sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas gambarnya sedikit tersentak saat ia mendengar suara sang koki kapal di luar kamarnya, iapun bergegas menuju pintu untuk mengambil camilan sorenya.

"_Arigatou_, Sanji-_kun,_" ucap Nami tak lupa senyumnya yang manis yang tentu saja langsung membuat pemuda ber-_bounty_ tujuh puluh tujuh _berry_ itu melompat-lompat dan berputar-putar dengan lebaynya.

Di satu sisi, Nami hanya bisa nyengir kaku menatap bagaimana Sanji berekspresi, ia sudah mengenal Sanji bertahun-tahun tapi tetap saja ia tidak terbiasa dengan kelakuan _abnormal_ kokinya itu, '_ha, sudahlah._' Batinnya pasrah, iapun segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sanji yang masih asik berputar-putar tak jelas.

"_Yosh,_ ayo lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Nami," ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia memang sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan peta Punk Hazard sebelum mereka berlabuh di Dressrosa. Ia yakin, setelah sampai Dressrosa, pasti ia tidak akan memiliki waktu menggambar.

Tangan mungil Nami pun mulai kembali menjelajah kertas di meja kerjanya yang luas, ia sangat berkonsentrasi sehingga sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang dengan tatapan super tajam tengah mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Robin tersenyum puas menatap peta buatan '_adik'_ perempuannya yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Nami memang memiliki bakat menggambar, ia benar-benar melukiskan bagaimana Punk Hazard dalam bentuk peta, padahal mereka di sana tidak lama dan ada berbagai masalah yang terjadi, tapi, tetap saja, ia bisa menggambarnya dengan sangat sempurna, "Ini bagus," katanya tak lupa senyumnya yang menawan.

Mendengar pujian itu sudah cukup membuat hati Nami berbunga-bunga, ia mengambil kembali peta di tangan Robin dan menaruhnya di kumpulan peta-peta yang sudah ia gambar.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Nami tulus yang tentu saja segera disambut senyuman manis wanita bersurai hitam itu.

"Ah, makan malam sepertinya sudah siap," ujar Robin saat sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, ia tebak pasti kaptennya tengah berulah di sana.

"_Yosh_, waktunya makan, ayo ke sana," teriak Nami penuh semangat, ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Ia tersenyum dengan aura membunuh menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya, ia tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang makan. Tangan-tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukuli kepala-kepala _nakama_-nya.

.

.

.

Law memucat saat memperhatikan dengan seksama apa saja yang tersedia di meja makan milik _Mugiwara no Kaizoku_, _sandwich_ bertebaran dimana-mana, _okay_, keren sekali, adakah yang lebih buruk dari in—

"Zoro… ini milikku!"

"_Baka_, aku lebih dulu mengambilnya."

—oh iya, ditambah teriakan-teriakan tak jelas _Mugiwara-ya_ dengan si pendekar. Apakah ia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang, ia merasa selama beraliansi dengan _Mugiwara no Kaizoku_, tak pernah sekalipun ia makan dengan nyaman, selalu seperti ini, belum lagi kalau—

"BERISIK KALIAN, DIAM!"

_JEDEERR!_

—Nah, sang monster kapal datang. Lengkap sudah suasana makan paling _'istimewa'_ sang _shichibukai._

"_Baka_," desis Law, ia mencomot _onigiri_ yang—untungnya—tersedia diantara tumpukan _sandwich_ di depannya, sang _senchou_ dari _Heart Pirates_ berusaha makan dengan mengabaikan sekelilingnya. _Sabar, Law, setelah sampai Dressrosa, kau tidak akan bersama mereka lagi._

Eh?

Sekepal _onigiri_ yang baru setengah ia makan seketika tak menarik lagi bagi sang _Shinogekai_, pikirannya langsung memproses kalimat yang beberapa detik lalu sempat ia utarakan—lewat pikirannya tentu saja.

Ia tidak akan bersama mereka lagi setelah sampai Dressrosa.

Kenapa?

Ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat berat saat sampai pada pernyataan itu.

"Cih," Law kembali mendecih, dengan pelan, pemuda bersurai biru tua berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan yang ia yakini tak sedikitpun menyadari kepergiannya.

.

.

.

Empat sudut berbentuk siku masih bertahan di jidat sebelah kiri Nami saat ia selesai menghajar beberapa kepala teman-temannya, sang _navigator_ menghela napas pendek dan segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ di depannya dan mulai memakan roti isi itu dengan tenang. Setelah gigitan kedua, barulah ia menyadari, ia sedang memakan sebuah _'roti'_, senyum mengejek mulai nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik saat mengingat ada satu orang yang sangat tidak menyukai roti.

Eh?

Nami menghentikan kunyahan roti isi dalam mulutnya saat ia menyadari bahwa pikirannya mulai tertuju pada satu sosok pemuda menyebalkan yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Ia pun men-_deathglare_ roti dalam genggamannya seakan ia sedang memberikan tatapan maut itu pada orang yang tadi ia maksud.

Hah, sejak kapan ia mulai mengerti apa yang tidak disukai pemuda itu—

"Menyebalkan," guman Nami. Ia melanjutkan acara makannya sebelum akhirnya mata birunya menangkap gelagat aneh dari orang yang tadi—uhuk—ia pikirkan.

Law.

Berjalan.

Meninggalkan meja makan.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang sayangnya di dengar oleh _'kakak'_ perempuannya yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

'_Apakah ia sebegitu bencinya pada roti sampai-sampai tidak mau makan'_ Nami segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia malah memikirkan _Ouka Shichibukai_ menyebalkan itu.

'_Heh, tidak penting sekali memikirkannya, Nami _baka_, ayo makan lagi_,' kali ini sang pengatur keuangan _Mugiwara no Kaizoku-dan_ menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti dan mulai kembali menikmati _sandwich_ buatan Sanji.

Dan kembali, ia tidak menyadari, gelagat anehnya tengah diperhatikan oleh salah seorang wanita di ruangan itu yang saat ini mengeluarkan senyum andalannya, "Fufufu."

.

.

.

'_Apakah Law baik-baik saja?_'

Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu mengalun di pikiran Nami. Sejak ia memperhatikan gelagat aneh dari Law tadi, ia benar-benar merasa eer—tidak, ia tidak khawatir pada pemuda sok _cool_ itu, ia hanya penasaran. Iya, penasaran.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia memisahkan diri dan bahkan tidak kembali ke ruang makan. _Ah, dasar dokter menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya dia membuatku seperti ini_. Geram Nami dalam hati.

Namun, kekesalan Nami yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya langsung lenyap entah kemana saat ia menemukan sumber kekacauannya tengah duduk tenang dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tiang besar yang ada di dek berumput.

"…"

Gadis cantik itu masih belum bergerak dari posisinya sama sekali sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia menemukan Law di sana.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada pengguna _Ope ope no mi_ itu, dia sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Lihat saja, aliansinya itu sedari tadi diam saja dan menatap ke kejauhan, biasanya kalau ada Nami, pemuda itu pasti langsung tahu dan selalu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang menusuk.

_Tapi, sekarang, jangankan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat sok tahunya, ia bahkan yakin, saat ini Law tidak sadar akan keberadaan_—

"Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain memperhatikanku seperti itu—"

—_Nya. Eh?_

Sebuah seringai tertangkap oleh indera pengelihatan milik Nami dan ia berani bersumpah, bulu kuduknya meremang saat pemuda yang sedari tadi—tidak sengaja—ia perhatikan mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

_Gawat_.

"—Nami_-ya_?"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit atau bahkan lebih sejak Law membuyarkan lamunan Nami tadi, dan saat ini, kedua bajak laut itu masih diam tanpa melakukan pembicaraan macam apapun.

Nami melirik sekilas pemuda yang masih saja betah duduk diam di sampingnya. _Apa-apaan dia, kenapa tidak berbicara apapun _sih_?_ Sang gadis mengepalkan tangannya—kesal. Ayolah, ia paling tidak bisa bertahan dengan manusia yang bahkan tidak bisa berbicara—

"Nami-_ya_."

—dan Nami terdiam.

Dengan gerakan kepala super kaku, ia menolehkan kepala oranyenya ke arah samping dimana terdapat seorang pemuda yang barusan memanggil namanya, "_Ha-hai_," jawabnya.

_PAYAH, KENAPA AKU JADI GUGUP BEGINI! _Teriak Nami dalam hati, ia berusaha mati-matian mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. Ini gila, kenapa ia merasa sangat aneh saat Law memanggil namanya tadi.

Bukan… bukan karena Law memanggilnya, tapi, nada bicara pemuda itu. seperti bukan Law, biasanya, nada bicara pemuda yang sudah seenak jidat menukar jiwanya dengan jiwa orang lain itu terdengar lebih dingin. Tapi, tadi itu, ia merasakan kerapuhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan, ini sudah malam, tidur sana."

"…"

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, Nami seolah merasakan dadanya sakit seakan tertusuk pedang tak kasat mata saat ia mendengar ucapan Law tadi. Dan iapun mulai merasakan keanehan saat ia menatap sang pemuda yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

Nami menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian menundukkan kepala, tidak salah lagi. Memang ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Law. Ah sejak kapan dia menjadi orang yang sangat memahami pemuda itu.

"Hei—" Nami berucap lirih masih dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan. Ia tidak peduli pemuda itu mendengarnya atau masih melanjutkan langkahnya entah kemana, sekali lagi ia menghela napas sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "—Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa membaginya, kami ini eerr—aliansimu…'kan?"

"…"

.

.

.

Nami merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu kepada makhluk yang bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum itu sih. Nami _baka, baka_ tingkat _admiral_.

Sekarang apa? Ia bahkan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi gadis lemah seperti ini, selama ini ia selalu menjadi gadis yang kuat, yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan trio monster—_if you know what I mean_. Tapi, menghadapi pemuda pemilik nodachi itu dirinya merasakan seluruh kekuatannya lenyap. Entah itu untuk berdebat atau untuk apapun… ia merasa sangat lemah di depan seorang Trafalgar Law.

"…"

Tapi yang menjadi pikirannya adalah, ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Law. Pemuda itu masih diam, entah seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak berani beranda-andai. Ia tahu pemuda itu masih di sana tak jauh darinya, walaupun dirinya menundukkan kepala, tetap saja, kaki panjang pemuda itu masih tertangkap indera pengelihatannya.

Lalu, kenapa ia diam? Dan saat itulah, ia merasakan hatinya kembali terasa sesak, sesak sekali entah karena apa. Ugh, _Baka…_

"Heh, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, _baka_."

Mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali ia dengar itu, mau tidak mau memaksa kepala berhelai oranye milik Nami mendongak dan ia melebarkan mata birunya saat melihat pemuda bertato itu tersenyum.

Tersenyum.

Pukul aku, aku pasti bermimpi.

"Au," Nami meringis saat ia dengan sengaja mencubit tangan kirinya, ia merasakan sakit, berarti ia tidak bermimpi, gila, pemuda itu kerasukan apa sehingga bisa tersenyum begitu. Untuk beberapa saat, Nami seolah tersihir oleh pesona sang _Shichibukai_ sehinggai ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda berkulit gelap itu, sampai akhirnya—

_Blush! _

_Gawat, kenapa sedari tadi aku memperhatikannya sih_. Batin Nami seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi, diakui atau tidak ia benar-benar menjadi gugup saat melihat Law tersenyum. Ugh, dan ia juga merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"_Baka_, apa yang kau lakukan, sudah sana tidur," titah Law dengan nada datar. Nami hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tanpa basa-basi, iapun bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar.

"Menyebalkan," geramnya. Ugh, tidak, tidak, tidak… wajahnya yang memerah tadi pasti bukan karena perasaan itu. mana mungkin ia memiliki perasaan itu untuk si menyebalkan hanya gara-gara melihat senyumannya.

_Blush!_

"_BAKA_ NAMI, LUPAKAAAANN… AYO TIDUR!"

.

.

.

Law tersenyum tipis saat ia mendengar suara teriakan gadis itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, perasaan kacaunya yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya bisa lenyap hanya gara-gara kalimat singkat darinya.

"_Hei—Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa membaginya, kami ini eerr—aliansimu…'kan?_"

Awalnya Law sempat tersentak saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya, dan beruntung bagi dirinya, gadis itu sedang menunduk sehingga tidak melihat ekspresi kagetnya yang sialnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Barulah untuk beberapa saat setelah gadis itu bersuara, ia menyadarinya, ternyata Nami mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Iapun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat itu. Ha, sudahlah, apa salahnya sekali-kali tersenyum untuknya 'kan?

"Gadis bodoh," gumam Law sangat pelan.

_Senchou_ dari _Heart Pirates_ itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang gelap dan ia kembali tersenyum.

_Bodoh_, batinnya untuk diri sendiri. Bukankah ia sudah bertekad, ia sudah tidak bisa mundur dari rencana yang sudah ia susun, tapi tadi itu apa? Saat di ruang makan itu, ia merasakan perasaan aneh, ia seperti tidak mau berpisah dengan mereka.

Che… Ternyata, bersama dengan Luffy dan teman-temannya benar-benar sudah membuat dirinya menjadi _Out Of Character_.

Dulu, ia adalah manusia yang tidak pernah peduli pada apapun dan siapapun. Tapi, sejak ia bersama dengan mereka—terutama gadis yang baru saja ada bersamanya, ia menjadi pribadi yang lain. _Mugiwara no ichimi,_ terutama Nami-_ya_, benar-benar membawa perubahan besar dalam dirinya.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada pedang panjangnya seraya kembali duduk menyender, ia sudah siap melakukan rencananya di Dressrosa meskipun dia sendiri tahu, nyawanya lah yang menjadi taruhan.

Ah, sepertinya, perasaannya untuk sang _navigator_ cantik yang perlahan tumbuh di hatinya harus menanti untuk diungkapkan. Karena ia memiliki misi lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada itu—kan?

**The End**

* * *

Berakhir dengan gajenya :v yeaah.. Another LawNami fanfiction yang berhasil aku buat XD… maaf banget kalau judulnya gak nyambung sama fict-nya, seperti biasa, kelemahan terbesar Mari-chan adalah membuat judul T.T

Makasih buat yang udah mampir, Ayo, ramaikan Fandom One Piece Indonesia XD

salam **#OPAValentine**

_Sign,_

Mari-chan.


End file.
